


Falling ((A Teen!lock Fic))

by flarefire2112



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarefire2112/pseuds/flarefire2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson, a normal 17 year old runs two lives- one with his in real life friends, and one with his online friend, Sherlock. Unexpectedly, Sherlock moves to John's neighborhood, and things change entirely. Filled with angst, dread, plot twists and drama, as well as a cheesy and a cliche summary, this amateur Teen!lock fic will crush your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling ((A Teen!lock Fic))

     We sat on the couch in front of the tele. Greg, James, Mike and I, that is. Every week, the four of us go to one of our houses for pizza and garlic knots to accompany a movie. This time we were at James's. A simple pleasure that was enjoyed by us all, after an entire week of school, and for some of us, our own little family drama. High school was a lot of work, you know.

        So was living in a house with a sister and her girlfriend "sleeping" over every other night, and a mom with her new abusive boyfriend. 

        But the hardest thing for John at the moment was refraining himself from not eating all the garlic knots. They're just so..  _so_ tasty.

        None of us ever  _really_  payed attention to the movie, sometimes slipping in and out of watching it when the conversation of the rest of the group didn't interest one of us.

        "Oh my god Greg. She didn't!" Mike's voice brought me back to the conversation, interrupting my fragile train of thought. I was never good at thinking anyways. Unlike my online friend. God, he's brilliant.  _ **John, concentrate!**_ _ **  
**_

 _"_ Yep. Molly is  _all mine_  as of to- _day_ _._ "

        "Greg,  _she_ asked  _you_? She so damn shy though! How the hell did she work up the courage?" I sounded a lot more excited for my friend than I actually was. It had nothing to do with Molly though, she was just a quiet, sweet girl in a couple of my classes, and  _obviously_ crushing on Greg for months.

        I suppose I was just tired. In more ways than one.

        "I don't know man. But she's hella attractive." Chuckles filled the room at Greg's response. Mike piped up again, "Hey mate, so how long till you take her?"

        We all burst with laughter in response. In the middle of it all, James finally spoke. "Aye, so who's left in the forever alone club with me?"

        I responded right away, my tone snarky. "Right over here mate." At the end of speaking, I snapped and pointed at James,  winking. 

        "Hey, stop flirting you two and let's actually watch the movie for once. The Matrix is seeming pretty interesting right now." Greg stated, turning the volume up on the TV.

        I just shook my head and placed my hand on my forehead. "Not gay.." I muttered under my breath, yet smiling all the same. I knew Greg was joking, but it still hurt. Having a lesbian sister leads some people to  _actually_ believe that... ugh.

        For pretty much the remainder of our time, we were mostly focused on The Matrix until it ended, and we bid our farewells.

        ***

        I walked in the door to my grandmother's house. Perfection was the only word to describe the inside of her house. She was the cleanest person I had ever had the pleasure to know, everything was always in the same place, dusted, never a single thing misplaced (Other than her eyeglasses and her phone, that is. She always managed to loose those.) The kitchen was pearly white, and the rest of the house was the color of... Autumn? Dark red and brown carpets, dark yellow walls... It was homey, especially for a double-wide mobile home. Beautiful really. It was my favorite place to be. 

        Even if the wifi was slower than mine at home. But then again, here, I'm the only one using it.

        "John? Is that you?" My grandmother, small, frail, white hair and all, came waddling into the kitchen as I shut the door. I turned around from the entryway and bent down to hug her. "God, it still amazes me just how much you've grown sweetie!"

        "Ah.. grandma. I'm not a little boy anymore."

        "You'll always be my little boy."

        At that, the embrace ended, and I went to the fridge, naturally, and got myself a Dr. Pepper, as usual. "Grandma, can I go on the computer?" It was the same thing, every time. "Yes.. Yes. Of course honey."

        I then took my normal route- through the dining room (stopping to gaze at the china, and on top of the china box, a photo of my mother and father on their wedding day), then through the living room (casting glances at the angels I got my grandmother every year for the past 5, she has 6 now), and then finally into the master bedroom, where I spent the majority of my time.

        Staring at a glowing screen in the dark.

     Yet all ll I did was talk to my best friend, whom I had never seen, and never met. Sherlock Holmes. We talked on Skype, yet I didn't have a cam, and his was apparently broken, and his computer never came with a mic.

        He once gave a description of himself: Tall, but not as tall as most people expect. Dark, almost black, curly hair that draped over most of his forehead. A long face, with high cheekbones. Very skinny and pale apparently, yet he could run for miles tirelessly.. and he was absolutely brilliant. 

        "I'M BORED. SH"

    "You know, you don't have to put SH at the end of every sentence. I know who you are.. you  _are_ kinda in my contacts as Sherlock Holmes."

        "It makes me seem cooler. SH"

        "Indeed it does."

        "Two of the crackheads at my school gave each other blowjobs last night. SH"

        "Really? How could you tell?" That was one of the phrases I said a lot in my conversations with this brilliant boy, who was only in my grade yet could tell just about anything about a person with some quick analyzation in a glance. How was he even friends with me still? I must be so utterly  _dull_ and  _boring_ to him.

        "Well, these two men always hung around each other. Loud and obnoxious and annoying, they were. But today they just stood awkwardly next to each other- awkward about the night before, I presume. There was also a slight swelliing inside each of their pairs of shorts, and each of them took quick glances to the other's and  _licked their lips._ They mostly avoided each other throughout the day, but when they were near each other their pupils were dilated and the amount of activity inside their mouths increased greatly ((cleaning their teeth with their tongues, pushing out their cheeks, etc.)). SH"

        "Oh, and both of them arrived at school with rumpled sex head, and judging by the state of their knees, we certainly know what position they were in. SH"

     "Brilliant.... just... brilliant. I would ask how you do this, but you literally just explained it to me."        

        "Yep. SH"

        "I still don't understand why people would call  you a freak rather than a genius."

        "You've never seen me in real life. Never heard how arrogant and rude I must sound. SH"

        "You can't be as bad as you think you are."

        "John.. you've never seen the look in my eyes as I say any of my deductions out loud. You've never heard my voice and how plain and obvious I make it sound. I offend every single person that I make deductions about, whether it's just saying that a woman got up a half hour early so she could do makeup or saying that she stayed up incredibly late the next with that new boyfriend she got ((due to her makeup and how much better he thought it made her look)), ((Honestly, she didn't need as much as she used, and it was obvious that she wanted to impress him. Just plain lipstick would have been good enough.)) SH"

        "I'm worse than I think I am. SH"

        "Doubt it."

        "You have no clue. Anyways, this is about the time that you go offline, isn't it? Good night John. SH"

        "*Sigh* I'll be the one to decide just how bad of a person you appear to be when we finally meet.  _ **If,**  _we finally meet, that is."

        "Good night John. SH"

        "Good night, Sherlock."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had been two sentences away from finished with the first chapter yesterday night ((May 30, 2014)) but mY COMPUTER CRASHED and I lost all the dialogue between Sherlock and John. Every single bit of it. And it was utterly perfect ugh.
> 
> Anyways, if anybody wanted to make a cover for this ((on Wattpad)), or help me revise some drafts and such, you can contact me on here or on my Tumblr ((a-study-in-john-lock)) or just follow my Tumblr.. that'd be cool. ((Bit of self-advertising. Nice job Kyra.))
> 
> I also want to mention this other beautiful and amazing person, Alyssa (( justliketheywereflies.tumblr.com )) ((Sematary_22709 on here)) for some small ideas and inspiration to start writing this ((I've been wanting to get back into writing for months but I just never had the inspiration or motivation)). So thank you, Alyssa ^-^
> 
> ((Also, I plan on uploading one chapter every.. Friday? If I can keep track of time?? So yeah, look forward to that.)) ((Maybe sooner??))
> 
> ~Kyra


End file.
